The Day I Left Home
by Black-Elephant
Summary: Maka Albarn left Death City after a horrible betrayal and after learning some beautiful news. She finally comes back after all this time she is gone, and shocks her old family at the newest surprises she brings home. Who is the father of the child she brings? Who is the man she brought with her? How do they know each other? Does she still love her old family? IS MAKA STILL MAKA?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have been throwing around some ideas the past week I have not updated, sorry! This is a final draft of one of the stories I was playing around with! i hope it is good enough! i have about three more rough drafts I am thinking of posting as new stories. I'm going to finish them and see how i like them. so please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

Maka Albarn sat in the back seat of a cab, staring out into the desert they were currently driving in. She desperately tried to fall asleep in fear of the memories that would appear as she slept, but lost the battle against herself as her eyelids began to droop and closed on their own. She silently cursed her luck in her mind as she drifted into the dream and lost herself.

* * *

_Maka slowly walked to the basketball courts after Soul called her on her cell phone and asked her to come. She reluctantly agreed after he told her everyone was going to be there, including Rebecca, his now four week girlfriend. She didn't understand why he called her in the first place. For the past two weeks, everyone in her team was trying to ignore her to the most possible extent; save for BlackStar who was the only one who still interacted with her. She didn't understand why or how she knew, but she knew in her gut something bad was about to happen the moment she stepped foot in those courts._

_ After she finally arrived, she wasn't surprised to see how everyone avoided her completely and stared at Soul, as if expecting him to do something. She glanced around and saw everyone's faces, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kidd, Rebecca, and Soul, were all neutral and showed no emotion. When she saw BlackStar's, that was a completely different story. It broke her heart to see the pain and sadness that marred his strong face. She now knew something bad was certainly going to happen as Soul grabbed her hand and led her to the outskirts of the courts. She began to hyperventilate as she feared what he was going to say when he stopped and turned to her._

_ Did he regret the night they made love five weeks ago? Did he regret spending that night with her? Did he regret telling her of his love and most importantly, did he finally remember what happened that night? His words surprised her the most when he finally spoke to her._

_ "I'm going to make this really quick. The team and I wanted to know if you would let Rebecca take your place on the team and as my partner," Soul quickly spurted out as he noticed Rebecca walking closer to them, a hopeful expression on her face. _

_ He didn't notice the hurt and pain that flashed across her eyes, or the single tear that she quickly rubbed away. She placed the fakest smile she had on her face and met his eyes with hers._

_ "Sure of course," she giggled as Soul beamed at her and ran to tell Rebecca the news, in which she squealed and looked at Maka, "Congrats! I have to go talk to Stein about the homework for next week so I guess I will be leaving now. Bye!" Maka began to run in the direction of the school as Soul walked back to his friends to tell them the news._

_ While she ran, she began to cry and cursed herself to Hell because of the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She ran into a strong set of arms that wrapped themselves around her body and hugged her as she thrashed, thinking that a rapist or kidnapper caught her. She stopped wiggling as she heard the voice that came with the arms._

_ "Maka?" Spirit asked as she looked up and saw his face riddled with pain, anger, sadness and other emotions she could not name. She looked past him and saw BlackStar whose expression only darkened as he saw her tear stained face. For the first time in her life since she was a child, she desperately grabbed onto her father and bawled like the child she was. BlackStar merely stood there as he watched his best friend clutch her father and fall to the ground, bringing him along with her. He knew tears were falling down his cheeks, but said and did nothing as he father hugged his only daughter fiercely, trying to calm her down and crying as she began to loosen her grip on both her father on consciousness. _

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

_ A week had passed since the incident and Maka barely came out of her room, except to eat and use the restroom, not that anyone knew since Soul was never home anymore. Only BlackStar and Spirit came to visit her. They began to worry profusely when she threw up ever morning and quickly called Stein over. The news was shocking to everyone in the room when Stein delivered the news._

_ "You're pregnant Maka," Stein stared at the young girl in front of him as she protectively grabbed her stomach when Spirit offered abortion. He knew what was going to happen, but merely stood up and walked to the door. As the door clicked shut behind him, Stein heard the outraged roars of the two men in the living room as Maka quietly said who the father was._

_ "Soul."_

_ The next day, BlackStar and Spirit walked Maka to school after she demanded to see Lord Death. They walked quietly next to her as she passed her homeroom and walked right into the Death Room, a small bag clutched in her hand. Neither BlackStar nor Spirit asked what was in the bag as she walked past the guillotines and stopped in front of Lord Death._

_ "I was beginning to wonder when you would finally come. So I take it you want to leave the academy? And may I ask why," Lord Death spoke in his cheerful voice, though it sounded deeply saddened and tearful. BlackStar and Spirit began to object and opened their mouths to protest when Maka cut them off._

_ "So I guess you understand what happened and that I want to leave. Soul broke me off my own resonance team for another girl he loves, my friends all abandoned me and I'm pregnant with the child of a man who doesn't love me back, and I still love my unborn child anyway. I know I'm a coward for running away from my problems, but I promise I'll be back in a few years. I wanted to bring you guys with me because I wanted to say my good byes personally to you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving, but there's no changing my mind. I already packed up all my things and I have the next flight leaving for Japan. I promise I WILL send letters to you guys every now and then," Maka explained as BlackStar gave her a big hug, tears spilling down their faces as they both knew they would not see each other for many years. _

_ "Well Maka, at the age of sixteen, you not only have become a two-star meister, created a Death Scythe, but you have also completed all the courses needed to graduate, so consider this your official graduation. I hope you have a beautiful child and I hope you the best while you are gone," Lord Death said quietly as the pain stabbed BlackStar, Spirit's and Lord Death's hearts from Maka leaving. Spirit said nothing as he gave Maka a bone-crushing hug before she looked at BlackStar._

_ "In this bag, there is a letter to everyone in explaining that I left. Only read it once they begin to wonder where I am. There is also something in there for you that will make you love me forever. I guess this is where I say goodbye," Maka quickly hugged everyone in the room as she walked out of the Death Room and out of the school. Never once did she turn back or stop._

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

Maka quickly awoke from her dream as two warm bodies stirred in her lap. She quickly took a look out the window and saw the enormous steps that led to the Academy. She sighed heavily as a small voice called her attention.

"Mommy?" the tiny girl with the bright white hair and emerald green orbs stared at her mother. A large German shepherd moved its head from her lap as the child sat up off her mothers lap.

"Yes Hana?" Maka replied to the now-waking child. They stepped out of the cab and paid the driver. Maka walked her daughter to the front steps of the school, her daughter mesmerized by the sheer size of them. The German shepherd vanished in a poof of smoke, only to be replaced by a tall man who grabbed Maka and young Hana's hand.

"Where are we?" The child asked her mother as both the man and herself looked at the young woman staring intently at the Academy in front of them.

"We're home Hana."


	2. Chapter 2: Battles and Meetings

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter and I absolutely loved all of your reviews! I hope to get more after this second chapter! Please Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**BlackStar**

BlackStar stood in the Death Room with Spirit and Lord Death as they waited for Maka's return. They had all begun to worry when she didn't send a letter for a month, since she usually sent one every week or so. It shocked all three men when Maka called them. She never called, fearing that hearing their voices would make her come home earlier than she wanted to. She had announced over the phone that in about a two weeks she would be coming back home to Death City. Spirit burst into tears when he found out, screaming about how his "Little Maka" was coming back home. BlackStar was extremely happy that Maka would finally be coming home. He was also excited to meet Hana ever since Maka sent a few pictures of her child growing up. As BlackStar waited, he couldn't help but think about the few weeks after Maka had left and how painful they had been for both Spirit and himself.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

_BlackStar waited in the classroom with Spirit as the rest of the class slowly walked in. Spirit was substituting for Stein after Stein announced he was going to Europe to dissect a new species if bird or something. It had been close to two weeks since Maka had left and not one person said a word, as if she never existed. BlackStar was feeling very conflicted at the sight of people caring for Maka's disappearance. Angry, frustrated, and depressed at how the only people who seemed to still care about Maka seemed to be himself, Spirit, and Lord Death, but also extremely happy that she escaped all the pain and suffering that was here in Death City. He was very happy as well when Maka left him her favorite stuffed bear that BlackStar gave to her when they were kids. On the back she wrote the simple words that nearly broke his heart. 'You truly are an unbeatable Star.' _

_He looked up when he saw his team walk into the door. They had all gone to eat lunch together, not caring that BlackStar didn't go. They were all laughing and joking around with their newest partner Rebecca, who seemed to enjoy having taken Maka's place. BlackStar was seeing white and red in his eyes at the pure anger and rage that burned inside of him. How dare she think that she could replace Maka?! NO ONE could replace Maka. He was about to scream in frustration and hit something when a timid voice rang out through the commotion._

"_Does anyone know where Maka is?" Crona asked softly as he faced the classroom, eyes searching desperately as he tried to find his best friend. BlackStar remembered how he had not been there when Maka was kicked out of the team because he had left for a mission about three days prior. He immediately felt sorry for the poor kid as he knew Crona would take the news worse than anyone, after all, Maka did save him from his own personal Hell._

"_Maybe she's on a mission or something," Soul spoke out as he tried to comfort the pinkette. _

"_No she's not actually," Spirit said in an icy voice as he looked at BlackStar, "She left the academy about two weeks ago. BlackStar can tell you the rest, since he was the only one who gave a damn about my daughter when she left."_

"_What are you-"Kidd tried to speak as BlackStar immediately cut him off. He stepped down the stairs and walked towards Spirit who nodded at BlackStar. BlackStar merely took out the letter he had been carrying in his pocket everyday that Maka gave to him. On the front with Maka's clear writing said DWMA. _

"_She left this letter to be read once someone realized she was missing. I'm pretty damn sure she would be really upset if she found out it took you guys two god damn weeks to notice," BlackStar hissed out the last part of the sentence as he glared at his team that immediately looked guilty, "So I guess I'll read it now then."_

_**Dear DWMA,**_

_**I know what you must be thinking right now. How could I ever leave? How could I do this to you? But I had to. There was nothing here left for me to do anymore. I completed all my goals, so what was the point of staying. I know you must be thinking about following me or finding me to drag me back home, but please leave me alone. I want this; I don't want to be at the Academy anymore. I understand some of you guys will be furious at the thought of me abandoning you, but this is for the best. I knew you all thought of me as weak, so think of this as me leaving for extra training. **_

_**To Liz: take care of Patty and try to help Kidd a little more when his symmetry attacks come. He relies on you guys to keep him in check. People may think of you as nothing, but I truly think you are an amazing person. **__(Liz burst into tears at this and held Patty)_

_**To Patty: I hope you finally get a giraffe one day since I know you love them so much. You truly are pretty intelligent. People may not see it, but you really are, sometimes stumping me at the ingenious plans you come up with. Take care of Liz and Kidd for me.**_

_**To Tsubaki: You were like the older sister I didn't have. I truly thought of you as my closest friend and I hope you can accept my leaving. **__(Tsubaki started crying at this and hugged Liz and Patty who were crying as well)_

_**To Kidd: Keep these guys in check since you are the closest thing to normal. I hope you can take care of these guys better than I could.**_

_**To Soul: I'm sorry if you feel betrayed, but I want this, so don't try to follow me. I know you might try to, but focus on your new partner and gaining new skills.**_

_**To BlackStar and Crona: **__(Crona perked up at this only to start crying once BlackStar began to read) __**I know that from everyone here, you guys must be taking this the hardest. I'm happy that you were the person to see me go BlackStar, even if it did hurt me. Crona, I'm so sorry especially to you. I don't really know if you will ever forgive me but I hope you can one day. I will come back to see you and BlackStar one day, I just don't know when, Maybe when I'm stronger. Just remember to keep smiling for me Crona, even when days are tough, just try. **__(Ragnorok had come out of Crona's back, but was silent as the letter was being read) __**I know you can do it; you're much stronger than you look like.**_

_**Love, Maka Albarn **_

_The entire classroom was in tears after BlackStar read the letter. He glared at his team as they cried and Spirit seemed as though he was trying very hard to keep his tears hidden._

"_How could Maka think she's weak? Everyone knows that she's practically as strong as Stein already!" Kilik cried out as he held the twins._

"_Soul kicked her out of their resonance team," Spirit replied._

_The entire classroom was shocked at this and immediately turned to glare at Soul, who was still in shock of Maka leaving. It seemed to pas him though when he got a determined look on his face and turned to the classroom._

"_We HAVE to go get her back! We have to! She's still part of our team whether she likes it or not! Come on! We have to find her before we-"Soul was cut off by the punch to his face that came from BlackStar._

"_BRING HER BACK?! STILL PART OF YOUR TEAM! YOU KICKED HER OUT! LET HER FIND HER OWN HAPPINESS! AFTER ALL THE PAIN SHE'S BEEN THROUGH HERE, YOU STILL WANT TO BRING HER BACK!? LEAVE HER ALONE TO FIND HER OWN HAPPINESS! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SOUL. IF THERE IS ANYONE TO BLAME HERE FOR MAKING HER LEAVE, ITS YOU!" roared BlackStar. Soul went on a guilty rampage after that, destroying everything in sight until he broke down into tears. The weeks after BlackStar read the letter were the hardest. Everyone tried to live on without Maka but found it very difficult. They still talked about her, but found it very difficult to move on. Eventually everyone found a way to live without her and moved on as if she never existed, but Crona and BlackStar never forgot._

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

Black Star tried to wait patiently and when the doors to the Death Room opened, he almost squealed like a little girl. What surprised him the most is that three cloaked figures were walking underneath the guillotines and made no sign to stop. Spirit and BlackStar readied themselves into a fighting stance but quickly dropped them when a large white hand appeared in front of them and the smallest of the three figures dropped her cloak, revealing a small young girl with pure white hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Wait just a moment," Lord Death said in an awfully cheerful voice.

The young girl ran forward and stared with wide round eyes at Lord Death, Spirit and BlackStar. Suddenly the little girl ran towards Spirit and clung to his legs with all her might, screaming one word.

"Grandpa!" the young girl screamed as the remaining two cloaked figures chuckled.

"So I see you found your grandpa so easily," giggled the smaller of the cloaked figures.

BlackStar gasped slightly at the voice and took a step forward to it.

"Six years huh? A pretty long time to not see your best friend," the two cloaked figures removed their hoods and showed themselves at last.

"Maka!" screamed BlackStar as he grabbed her in a gigantic hug and spun her around as she giggled and held onto him for dear life.

"So Maka-Chan, I have already gotten the apartment you requested. It's all ready to go!" exclaimed Lord Death.

"Maka, is this my granddaughter? And who is that guy?" Spirit asked as he held a giggling Hana in his arms, overjoyed at the thought of his first granddaughter.

"Yes, that's Hana Kami Albarn and the man is my partner, Ryder Daniels, my meister," Maka pointed to the man as he removed his cloak and grinned at the shocked people in front of him, "After I defeated the Kishin, I found out I was part weapon. So when I left for Japan, I met Ryder. He took me in after he found out why I was in Japan. He helped me during my pregnancy and after Hana was born, Ryder helped me control my transformation and he became my meister. The only thing is that he's a magic dog…."

"WHAT?!" Spirit and BlackStar's jaws both dropped to the floor as Lord Death just laughed.

"Yeah, I change into a German shepherd but I prefer my human form…." Ryan said sheepishly

"So Hana, are you hungry?" Maka asked as she tried to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"Yes mommy! Can I have some pasta?" Hana asked as drool began to pour out.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to destroy anything okay!" Maka ran out of the room before yelling one last thing, "Try not to let your Uncle BlackStar so anything stupid and Ryder! You know what to do!"

"Sure thing Maka!" Ryder called back.

"WHAT?" BlackStar sputtered as he tried to make Hana stop laughing at him.

Maka quickly donned her coat again as she walked to the school cafeteria. Thankfully no one noticed her and she quickly bought the pasta from the lunch lady. As she was walking back, she couldn't help but admire the hall ways as she passed through them. They were perfectly symmetrical (thanks to Kidd) and clean. She remembered how she used to pass through them every day when she was still a student of the Academy. Things had changed though and she sighed at the thought that Hana probably would want to join the Academy like her mother. She didn't notice the group walking towards her until she bummed into them.

"Watch it lady," a lazy voice scolded.

Maka stiffened when she realized who that voice belonged to. When she looked up, she saw Soul and his team, his arm around Rebecca which made her heart ache. They all looked at her, but thank Death her hood was big enough that it hid her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kidd demanded.

"None of your business. Now please move aside so I can pass," Maka replied.

"I will give you three seconds to answer my question. Now answer before we attack," Soul yelled back.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? Now move aside so I can pass," Maka answered back.

"I guess you leave us no choice. Intruders that pass through the academy have to face the consequences. Liz, Patty! Soul transform now!" Kidd yelled.

"I don't have time for this!" Maka replied angrily as she dodged a bullet Kidd sent at her. With a deep sigh, Maka took a battle position and quickly fought back.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Soul snarled back as Rebecca swung him and nearly caught Maka's jacket.

"Oh no, I do know who I'm messing with. But last I heard, you kicked out your strongest member six years ago and replaced her with a poor substitute!" Maka arrogantly yelled back as Rebecca turned red with anger.

"Who are you calling a weak substitute?!" Rebecca yelled back as she tried to swing Soul again, missing the blade that replaced Maka's left arm to block.

"You," Maka laughed back as she punched Rebecca in the Solar Plexus, effectively knocking Rebecca out with the power she used to punch. Maka grinned as Soul transformed back into his human form and switched his right arm with a scythe blade. He tried to run at Maka, ignoring Kidd's cries to be careful, and swung at her, not noticing the blades that sprouted from her back, blocking Soul's blade from cutting her in half. Soul stared in horror as Maka punched him in the Solar Plexus as well, knocking him out.

Maka turned to face Kidd who stared back with awe and fear in his eyes. He shot at Maka and charged at her. Maka stood still until he was close enough to sprout a blade arm and putting it in front of her. Kidd stopped just in time to have the blade touching lightly at his throat. He dared not even gulp at the fear that the blade would scratch his skin.

"I have already knocked out two of your comrades in less than ten minutes. If you want to continue, be my guest but be assured you will not win. If you chose not to fight, move aside so I can walk to the Death Room. I must continue my conversation with Lord Death," Maka grinned when Kidd put down his weapons and moved aside so she could walk past him. As Maka began to walk away, she heard a scream she wished she would never hear.

"MOMMY!" Hana screamed as she pushed her mother aside and blocked the bullet Kidd sent with her blade. Maka stared in utter horror as Kidd shot two more bullets that struck Hana on her chest. Time seemed as if it slowed down as Maka threw off her hood and raced towards Kidd, her face clenched with fury at the man who shot her child.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DARE TO TOUCH MY CHILD!" Maka screeched as she round house kicked Kidd and he flew several feet into the air. Maka just sobbed as she saw Ryder and BlackStar crouching next to Hana, trying to stop the pain that shot through the little girl's body. She walked to where her daughter was laying on the ground and dropped onto her knees, immediately grabbing Hana and clutching her to her chest.

"Ryder, what happened?" Maka asked through her tears.

"You didn't come back after twenty minutes so me, Hana and BlackStar came to look for you. She saw Kidd pointing the gun at you before I did and ran. I tried to stop her but she got to you before I could," Ryder replied as he gently stroked Hana's head, careful not to wake her up.

"Maka?" Maka stiffened as she heard Soul call her from behind.

"What?" she snarled back, not missing the growls coming from Ryder.

"Is it really you?" Soul asked as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Maka shrugged off the hand as she stood up with Hana in her arms. Ryder wrapped his arm around her waist and held Maka close to him. He growled softly before shooting a glare towards Soul. Soul felt like a hot rod passed through his chest when he saw the strange man touch Maka like that and hurt as Maka allowed him to do that.

"Yes, it's me," Maka replied with a voice like steel.

"Who's that?" Soul questioned as he pointed towards the child in Maka's arms and the man who was holding Maka.

"This is my daughter Hana Kami Albarn and that is my meister Ryder Daniels," Maka replied as she felt Ryder's grip around her tighten. She saw Kidd walking back towards them, Liz and Patty flanking him and Rebecca coming to stand next to Soul. She then saw BlackStar step closer to her side and hold out his arms. Maka understood quickly and gently laid Hana into his arms, amazed at how careful and gentle he was with her daughter. Maka smiled and turned to face the people in front of her who stared in shock at BlackStar holding Maka's daughter.

"So I guess I have a lot of explaining to do now. So I guess we can walk to the Death Room now, Lord Death is still waiting for me," Maka quickly turned around and began to walk to the Death Room, not caring that Ryder held her hand and watching BlackStar as he walked with Hana in his arms. The rest of the group stared in awe as Maka walked quietly to the Death Room.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

Lord Death stared at the small group that now stood in front of him. He scolded his son when he found out that he shot at Hana three times, but forgave him when Hana woke up and asked her mother for the pasta she promised her daughter. Maka only nodded and asked Lord Death for a table that quickly appeared. Maka sat her daughter in one of the chairs and sighed contently when Hana quickly dug into her food.

"Where were you these past six years?" Soul blurted out, "And why did you never contact us?"

"I was in Japan training and raising my child. I never contacted YOU but I always sent letters to BlackStar and my dad about how my life was going," Maka turned to face Ryder and smiled a little, "Ryder took me in when he found out about my….situation…and took care of me while I was pregnant. He also taught me how to control my transformations and trained with me. He became my meister and we both trained hard. I became a Death Scythe about two years after Hana was born."

"You contacted….BlackStar….and not me?" Soul asked quietly

"Well yeah, you had a new partner and I didn't want to worry you with my problems," Maka replied quietly.

"How would you bother us?" Tsubaki asked while she stared at Hana as if trying to understand something.

"Well you guys kicked me out of the team because I was so weak and I didn't want to bother your training," Maka answered obviously.

"That's not why we kicked you out! We though WE were holding you down!" Liz exclaimed, "We all found out how far ahead you were and we decided to let you go so you could move on."

"Well now you see what turned out of that stupid decision," Ryder replied fiercely, "And don't try to say anything about how I don't know shit. I've been living in Japan with Maka and her daughter for six years. I know more than you think."

"Ryder we should be heading home now don't you think? Hana really needs to sleep after this and we need to fix the new apartment," Maka gently grabbed his arm to try and calm him down.

"Sure, are you going to carry her or me? So I can just run ahead and see how the building looks," Ryder asked softly

"I'll carry her, now go!" Maka pushed him softly as he turned back into his animal form, making everyone's jaws drop to the floor, "Here's the key." Maka tied the house key around his collar as she stood up and picked up Hana from the table.

"I guess I will see you guys tomorrow, Bye!" Maka walked out of the Death Room a little bit after Ryder and closed the door behind her.

Soul stared at the closing door and turned around to see the rest of the group staring at Soul.

"So I guess Maka's back."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Maka

**Hi Guys! This chapter kind of stumped me, so it took me a while to write it. By the way, if any of my characters seem OC, I need them like that! In order for the story to start, I need to gradually introduce them. Besides, six years have passed since Maka left, something were BOUND to change weren't they?! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as well! They make me want to write even more! I hope this chapter gets as many reviews as the first two, if not more! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **

**The Next Day**

Maka walked back to the academy with Hana and Ryder. Last night had been….eventful…. Both Ryder and Hana ran around the house like two children on Christmas morning….not to mention the surprise visitor….

**Last Night**

Maka walked through the door of the apartment with Hana in her arms. Hana woke up on the walk to the apartment and was squirming in Maka's arms to see the house. Both Maka and Hana were thrown to the ground by a German shepherd not long after they stepped in.

"RYDER! What have I told you about jumping on me?" Maka yelled as she stood up along with Hana.

"I'm sorry! But this house is so BIG!" Ryder exclaimed as he jumped all over the couches

Maka sweat dropped and stared at the overly hyper dog on the couch, "Well yeah, you ARE a dog aren't you?"

Hana merely giggled as she walked through the living room into the kitchen. She really liked the colorful walls but the baby pictures of her on the wall could definitely go. When she stepped into the kitchen, she gawked at the size of it. The stove and sinks stood in the corner while the fridge stood in the opposite side. In the center was a long table to prepare foods she guessed. All around there were cabinets and when she stepped forward to find a glass in one, she noticed a tall figure lurking in the corner. She quickly ran to the corner as quietly as she could and screamed out.

"HANA PUNCH," Hana screeched as she punched the intruder in the Solar Plexus as hard as she could. She giggled when she remembered the first time her mother taught it to her and told her to use it on Ryder, causing him to run around the house as a dog. The figure merely fell down to the ground and began moaning. Both Maka and Ryder ran into the room, Ryder in his human form and Maka's arm in its scythe blade.

Maka quickly walked over to the person on the ground and turned him over.

"BlackStar, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Maka shrieked.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS COME TO BLESS YOUR NEW HOUSE WITH HIS AWESOMENESS! NOW THEN, YOU SHOULD GIVE THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR FOOD TO THANK ME FOR COMING HERE!" BlackStar screamed.

"If I do will you leave?" Maka groaned

"Maybe, but DON'T YOU WANT YOUR GOD TO STAY HERE?!"

"YEAH MOMMY! Can Uncle BlackStar stay here a little longer so I can beat him up?" Hana asked excitedly.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR GOD!" BlackStar yelled.

"Because it's true," Hana quickly punched him again and ran out of the kitchen, followed by an outraged BlackStar who kept screaming 'I AM A GOD'

Both Maka and Ryder stood in the kitchen and sweat dropped as they heard crashes and sounds of pain coming from the living room, obviously coming from a male, but was soon replaced with curses and giggles.

"So should we make dinner now?" Ryder asked as he tried to alleviate some of the awkwardness in the room.

"Let's make some pasta and hopefully it calms Hana down…" Maka replied

"I got the ingredients…" Ryder said as he walked around the kitchen grabbing the items.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. The minute Maka called out spaghetti, Hana and BlackStar sat at the dinner table in less than a second, forks in their hands and drool dripping from their mouths. Ryder sweat dropped as he placed the plates in front of the two and sat down next to Maka with his own plate.

"Guys, I know Maka's cooking is really good but seriously?" Ryder asked as Hana stuffed another meatball in her mouth with utter bliss.

Soon, they all finished dinner; Maka put Hana to sleep and walked BlackStar to the door. They said their goodbyes and both Maka and Ryder walked into the room next to Hana's. Ryder changed into his dog form as he laid his head against Maka's body. The house was peaceful after that, with everyone sound asleep in their beds.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

Maka sighed again as she walked into the Death Room again, Hana in tow and Ryder walking beside her with a hand around her waist. They quickly walked to the middle of the room where a largish group stood waiting. Crona, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Soul, Rebecca, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Lord Death, Spirit and Stein all greeted Maka who in turn, grimaced and ignored them except for the pinkette in the corner, Lord Death, Spirit, Stein and BlackStar which she sent a warm smile to. They all looked rejected and guilty, but were quickly erased when they noticed Hana and Ryder walking with Maka. Hana had her hand linked with Maka's and Ryder had his arm wrapped around Maka's waist in a protective manner. When Ryder noticed Soul fuming in the corner, Ryder pulled Maka closer to him and growled at the scythe, who in turn, glared back.

Today, everyone truly got a closer look at Ryder and Hana. Hana was an exact carbon copy of her mother, mind the hair, teeth, and attitude, which looked exactly like Soul. She had her shoulder length hair in two low pig tails and had on a sky blue dress with little white shoes. Ryder on the other hand, looked like a complete bad-boy. He had on black jeans with a dark red shirt. He had in a hoodie that hugged his chest in all the right places and he had on plain black shoes on. His hair was dark brown with hints of black and blonde to match his coat when he was a dog. He had sky blue eyes and a handsome face. He was about a head taller than Maka and often teased her about it, to which he would get a Maka-Chop or even a Hana-Punch. When they inspected Maka closer, she was exactly the same, save for the new height, new figure, and her hair that now went to her waist.

"So Maka-Chan, are you ready to tell us your story?" Lord Death asked way too cheerfully.

"Yes, but it's not the best one. Well, I met Ryder in Japan when I got lost on my way to the hotel. He helped me fond the hotel but, the hotel had in fact, lost record of me ever paying for a hotel, so I was sort of left on the streets when no other hotel would take me," said Maka.

"That was when I offered for her to stay at my house for a few days until she was able to support herself. Yet, she ended up staying later than we both intended. She told me about herself and I just couldn't let her leave anymore," Ryder whispered as he hugged Maka closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her tighter as he remembered the pain he felt when Maka told her story, "To think that such a bright, wonderful girl could go through all that pain, it made me sick. It took me a while, but I finally convinced her to live with me. For the next eight months, I took care of her like she was family, no, she IS family. When it came down to the baby being born, it scared the shit out of me."

Maka cut in as she began to giggle, stunning the others with her story, "I remember when you tried to open the car door with some of the baby keys we bought."

"Wait, how could you afford to live with two and a child?!" Tsubaki wondered.

"It's called a job and I come from a very wealthy family in Japan. I am the son of the head of the family, so you would think my old man could spare some money. Surprisingly, he really like Maka and he often visited us," Ryder answered.

"Oh you mean Grandpa Kamahi?" Hana asked as she remembered his smile and the way he would always play and spoil her.

"OMG you're part of the Kamahi family?" Tsubaki asked as everyone stared quietly with big eyes at the new information they were receiving.

"Wow, I guess Maka really is a gold digger. First with Soul and then with Ryder, who's next, Kidd?" Rebecca laughed as everyone gasped at Rebecca's words, except for the green eyed meister who stared at hr with rage, "See Hana? Your mother is nothing more than a tramp and you're nothing more than a mistake!"

"Don't you dare say that about my family!" Ryder snarled as he stepped forward.

"Why lie about the truth?" Rebecca laughed again.

Everyone stared in shock at the sight that was unfolding in front of them. BlackStar grabbed the crying Hana and gently passed her to Tsubaki, who began to cuddle her and whisper sweet things in her ear. Maka merely stared at her daughter as she stood next to Ryder, the rage and malice that radiated off of her scaring everyone. Rebecca didn't even look fazed as she laughed at the whole situation.

"Rebecca, you really should not provoke Maka. She's on a very different level than you and I doubt you would be able to survive if she gave you a beating with her like this," Stein warned as he stared at Maka's expanding soul. He almost doubled over when he saw the sheer size it was growing. It was bigger than Kidd's at the highest he could expand and it was still growing.

"That bitch could never beat me," Rebecca arrogantly argued.

"Think again," Stein warned again as Rebecca finally noticed the power emanating off of Maka. Maka was slowly walking towards Rebecca and Ryder made no sign to stop her any time soon, instead he seemed to be scared and was backing everyone up.

"Ryder, what's happening?" Kidd asked sharply

"Maka trained with my father. My father is the strongest of all the weapons and when he accepted Maka as a student, he put her under extreme training. Maka was so determined; she beat her own master several times over. Stein wasn't kidding when he said Maka's on a completely different level. Not to mention that her Grigori soul helps her in battle. Even master is scared of the potential she holds; if she were to turn on us, it would mean death. Even now she hasn't unlocked all her power, so you could say she could possibly be a god," Ryder explained as he backed everyone up farther, "This is merely a tiny bit of her power, almost like a sampler. You just don't piss off Maka Albarn and you DEFINITELY do NOT make her daughter cry," Ryder looked over at Soul and smirked at him, "She's not as weak and powerless as you thought she was. She's much more powerful than you and I doubt you would stand a chance in a battle with her. I'm guessing you're regretting kicking her out now huh?"

"SOUL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rebecca ordered him.

"Guess its time to find out how well you do against your old meister. I'm going to sit this one out, she'll be done with you guys soon enough," Ryder smirked as Soul quickly walked over to his partner, slightly cowering in the amount of power Maka was currently radiating.

"What are you talking about Ryder?" Tsubaki and BlackStar questioned.

"Grandpa told me this story! He said that mommy had something inside of her called Black Blood. He said that because of the Black Blood, sometimes she would lose control and lash out, so in order to help her, Grandpa trained her to control the Black Blood by converting it into pure, raw power. So now mommy has excess power inside of her that she can control and manipulate, meaning that this helps her bring out new techniques and powers. This is hardly anything at all. You should have seen mommy when she fought Grandpa, it was amazing! Grandpa was training me too after he found out I had Black Blood like my mommy, but we left before I finished my training and my mommy was going to continue it for me," Hana explained as she stood up and dusted her dress.

"That's perfectly right Hana," Ryder praised Hana, "Brilliant just like your mother!"

"I would like to study both Hana and Maka after this. Lord Death, do I have permission," Stein grinned madly.

"Let Maka decide," Lord Death sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't we stop them," Crona questioned as he stared at the battle.

"Nah, it'll be over in a few minutes," Ryder commented nonchalantly.

"So, you think you can take me down?" Rebecca yelled.

"No one harms my family and NO ONE makes my child cry!" Maka screamed as she produced blades from every part of her body. Soul and Rebecca stared with fear as they noticed the blades. They were much more different that before, instead of the regular zigzag pattern with green and black, they were pitch black. The curves of the blades were sharper and light glinted off the blades, showing off the new sharpness of the blade.

"I hope you like my new blades. This isn't even their most powerful form. But don't worry, these can still kill you," Maka said darkly as she blocked the swing Rebecca sent her with her hand. Rebecca gasped as she saw the blood that came out of the wound, black blood that quickly formed the shape of a dagger and sliced her cheek.

"Maka! What are you doing? You're going to let the Black Blood consume you?!" Soul shrieked. Maka giggled and punched Rebecca several times in the abdomen, making her cough up blood.

"Consume me? No, you have it all wrong! I learned to control the Black Blood and turn it into raw power. Like I said, this isn't even my full potential and yet you can barely stand a chance against me," Maka snickered as she dodged another swing Rebecca sent to her.

"Maka just end it already!" Ryder screamed at her.

"But the fun was barely starting!" Maka said as she grabbed Rebecca by the hair and yanked Soul out of her hands, "Never let your guard down," Maka whispered to the two in her hands as she smashed their faces in the ground, knocking them out. Maka didn't end there. She kicked the two in the gut and punched Rebecca in the face several times over.

"You don't fuck with MY family."

Maka walked back to the people staring in shock at her and smiled warmly, "That wasn't even any fun! But oh well, now where were we in the story?"

Everyone stared in horror at how calm Maka was and one voice happily piped up, "When you gave birth!" Patty happily said making everyone sweat drop.

"Well long story short since I'm pretty sure Ryder and Hana explained everything already, I gave birth, I trained and I came back. Questions?"

No one dared raise their hand or speak up except for Patty, "So Maka, are Soul and Rebecca going to be okay?"

"Maybe, sometimes I forget how strong am and hit too hard," Maka replied as she stared at the two beat up bodies on the floor.

"You can say that again. I remember the time you forgot to turn down you powers and hit me with a Maka-Chop from Hell," Ryder sarcastically said as he clutched his head at the memory of the pain.

"I remember that day! You accidentally burned dinner and mommy was starving after training!" Hana giggled as she remembered the day, "Or that other time mommy chased you all the way to the top of Mt. Fuji after you saw her naked in the shower!"

"Don't remind me about that," Ryder winced as Maka giggled and laughed, the others joining in as well, save for Spirit who was turning red, "But it was a pretty good show," Ryder winked at Maka.

Maka turned as red as a beet and began to stutter, "Don't forget it was after the pregnancy and you grew considerably," Ryder began to chuckle until he found himself tackled by a beast with red hair.

"Don't you talk about my Maka like that," Spirit growled as he tried to punch Ryder who merely blocked it.

"Grandpa, why are you hitting daddy?" Hana asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, he's not your dad," Spirit replied confused.

"He may not be my daddy by blood, but he raised me like I was his real daughter. My real daddy can't even love me if he did what he did to mommy!" Everyone gasped at Hana and Maka quickly grabbed Hana's hands

"Honey, your daddy would LOVE you if you ever got to meet him. I'm sorry I couldn't give you your real daddy, but for now, Ryder is your daddy okay?" Maka replied

Soul woke up to see the sight in front of him. He growled slightly when Hana called Ryder daddy but stopped himself when Maka said her real dad would love her. Was it in his mind when Maka quickly looked over after saying real daddy? And why did he feel triumphant when she said real dad? Could it be that Hana was his own daughter? Nah, that's impossible right? Right? Even if she does look a lot like him with her white hair, and shark-like teeth….and lazy attitude….and love for pasta….HOLY MOTHER! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!

"Anyways Lord Death, the mission you assigned me?" Maka questioned, immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah you see, we found a new witch and I didn't really think any of my students could really go so I sent Sid and Stein with their partners a few months ago. When they came back severely hurt, I decided to call you," Lord Death replied seriously

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! A GOD LIKE ME COULD KILL THAT WITCH!" BlackStar screamed until Maka gave him a death glare and flashed a book in her hand.

"Sure, I'll take the mission. Ryder, are you going or am I going solo on this one?" Maka turned to look at Ryder.

"Hell yeah I'm going!" Ryder cheered.

"So am I," said BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Soul simultaneously.

"NO you're not. This mission will be too dangerous for you," Maka ordered

"We don't care! We abandoned you once! But never again!" Tsubaki replied

Maka thought about the idea of them going with her and made up her mind, "Fine you can come, but not Soul. I think his meister needs him more."

"No way, I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"Soul, be reasonable!"

"NO! You're my partner!"

"NO she's not actually! Remember what you told her Soul!" Ryder growled.

Maka stared at the two boys in front of her and sighed. There was no stopping either of them so she intervened.

"Fine you can come, but you deal with your meister first. Don't try any funny business and this goes for all of you. If I tell you to run, you better goddamn RUN! You follow every order I tell you and you do not question! Got it?" Maka ordered

"Yes sir!" everyone cheered

"Hana will stay with Spirit and if you bring any girls home during the time I'm gone, you WILL face Hell!" Maka glared at Spirit.

Spirit sweat dropped and quickly stood up straight, "AYE SIR!"

"Good, now everyone pack for three weeks. We leave tomorrow at eight sharp!"

Maka walked put of the Death Room and towed Ryder and Hana along with her. Everyone watched her leave and when the door closed behind her, everyone sweat dropped.

"Scary…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

**Hi Guys, this is the newest chapter of my story. hope you like it, caused me a pain to write it since i almost ran out of ideas...so please READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**The Death Room**

Everyone stared as Maka, Hana and Ryder began to walk away. They knew know that the old Maka Albarn was no more. A new stronger, vicious and frightening Maka took her place and everyone in the room felt guilt ridden by the pain they caused her. They caused her so much pain; she changed herself to avoid the pain she felt.

"Lord Death, is it true what they all said? About the Black Blood that is," Crona spoke up quietly and everyone turned to look at the boy who had tears in his eyes.

"Stein, I think you can answer this one," Lord Death answered cheerfully.

"Yes, Crona, it was all true. Maka studied vigorously under her Master until she was able to defeat him. The training she went through was extremely dangerous and nearly cost her life several times over, but she miraculously survived," Stein answered as he smoked a cigarette

"What do you mean 'cost her life'," Liz asked.

"Controlling the madness and the demon that inhabited her body took a large toll on her mind, body and soul. The madness and the demon were already a large portion of her soul when both Maka and Soul were infected. She had to awaken the sleeping demon in her soul **(AN: Remember? The demon is only alive in Soul except when both Maka and Soul resonate, and then the demon awakens in Maka as well)** and awaken the madness inside of her as well. Had she not been strong enough or mentally prepared, she would have been lost or killed by the madness," Stein puffed out a cloud of smoke. **(AN: I live in a cigarette and smoke free house, I have no freaking idea how people smoke or do things like that)**

"It was really that dangerous for her to survive?" Kidd pondered

"Yes and had she not had a reason to live, she most probably would have given up a long time ago," Stein reasoned

"What was her reason to live?" Soul asked curiously, the jealously of it possibly being Ryder brewing in his chest.

"You really are an idiot," Spirit finally spoke up, "How could she NOT have a reason to live? They were standing right I front of you! Hana and Ryder are her reason to live! Those two mean the world to her and if she didn't have those two now, I honestly don't know where my daughter would be. Sure, we're her family and we love her, but when she didn't have a family, they gave her a new one. When she didn't have a reason to live or hope that someone would love her, they gave her a new reason and a new family to believe in."

"And helping Hana survive to live may also possibly be another reason. I know she hopes to train her daughter to control her own madness and Black Blood," Stein cut in.

'Hana has Black Blood?' Soul thought to himself.

"Help Hana survive?" BlackStar spoke up.

"Yes, you see, Hana acquired Black Blood from her parents and she has a body almost like Crona's," Stein explained, "Except she was born with the Black Blood and her weapon isn't inside of her. Rather, she is like her mother, a weapon and meister. Hana is rather special you can say. Her blood is entirely black and her own demon was born when she was carried inside of Maka. Since Hana is a child, she can sometimes lose control of her demon and the demon will take over. So far, the only three people who have been able to control Hana in this state are Master Kamahi, Ryder and of course Maka. Hana has many of her mothers' traits such as the Anti-Demon wavelength that helps control the demon."

"So Hana really is special," Liz concluded

"Well Hana IS the child of two very powerful people. I'm surprised Maka managed to protect herself, Ryder AND Hana for so long," Lord Death piped in.

Soul perked up at this and immediately questioned, "What do you mean?! And who's the father?" Of course Soul already knew Hana was his child, but he decided playing dumb for the moment would be best.

"Hana, Ryder and Maka are extremely powerful people. Ryder was born into the Kamahi family and he has fairly powerful magic, and I'm not even getting started with the power and size of his Soul. Maka of course is a rare case of a meister and weapon duo and the amount of power se has in her body could very well kill millions. Hana is of course the same as her mother. The Spartoi team of course is powerful as well, but those three are on an almost godly level of power," Stein answered, "And as for the father of her child, I would have thought you have some sort of common sense to see who it was."

"THOSE THREE COULD NEVER BEAT THE GODLY BLACKSTAR!" BlackStar of course let his ego burst out at this point.

"Dude, just shut up," Soul groaned.

"So Maka really has changed in these past few years," Liz thought out loud.

"I never would have thought she would turn out to be even more powerful than me…well anyways, we have to start packing for the next three weeks. Liz, Patty, lets go," Kidd began to walk away as Liz and Patty followed in pursuit and they walked out of the twin doors.

"Uggghh, damn bitch got me good," Rebecca moaned as she tried to stand up, "SOUL, GTE THE HELL OVER HERE AND HELP ME UP!"

Soul made a face of disgust and walked to his partner, "Hey I'm going to be gone the next few weeks on a mission with the team and Maka with Ryder. You of course, are NOT going because of the beating you received today."

"What the HELL! I can go!" Rebecca yelled.

"Not in your condition," Stein walked over and threw a furious Rebecca over his shoulder and walked away, ignoring the cursing and punches he was receiving from Rebecca.

"Come one guys, we have to go pack or else Maka's going to kill us if we're not ready," Soul shivered from the memory of the threat Maka gave before.

Quietly, everyone walked out of the room and Spirit walked over to Lord Death, "Do you really think Maka will be able to pull this off with a witch of that caliber?"

"Of course she will," Lord Death answered solemnly

**The Infirmary**

After Stein left the room to leave Rebecca to rest, Rebecca finally deemed it safe enough to call her Master. She performed a small spell which showed a picture of her Master. Of course, he was shrouded in darkness like always, no one had ever seen him.

"Master, the Academy has finally taken the bait. They are sending Maka Albarn and her team as we speak," Rebecca evilly said

"Good, our plan can no longer be delayed any longer. The day of the ceremony has finally arrived. Remember, you must also bring me the child of Maka Albarn. I need them both," He replied in a dark voice.

"May I ask why," Rebecca asked

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" He boomed.

"Alright Master, I will take the child when the team has left and send her to you," Rebecca fearfully said.

"Yes, I expect you to bring her ALIVE!" He answered before closing the window.

Rebecca smirked ad grinned madly as she cackled to herself, "I will have fun bringing pain to Maka Albarn. And of course, he never said I couldn't torture the child first!"

That night, the plan was begun and Rebecca calmly walked out of the Academy and out of the city, slowly releasing her Soul Protect and walking quietly into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: The Curtain Begins To Rise

**Hi Guys! I'm in the middle of finalizing the last few chapters in my previous story! so don't fret! This chpater was kinda hard to write, but also kinda fun! Anyways, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS A LOT! So please enjoy the latest chapter of The Day I Left Home!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! i have one last question! does anyone know where i can watch the episodes of Fairy Tail?! i got to #48 before they ran out! somebody help me! i finished the manga, but i wnat to watch the actual anime! **

**The Next Day**

Maka stood in front of Lord Death with the rest of the group and Spirit with Hana and her luggage as they awaited further instructions or information about the witch they were supposed to kill. They were also waiting for a certain blue haired…..

"YOU'RE GOD HAD ARRIVED!" BlackStar yelled out.

….ah, there he is….

"BlackStar, why are you late?!" Maka demanded.

"A GOD ALWAYS TAKES HIS TIME TO ARRIVE!" BlackStar yelled as Tsubaki tried to apologize to Maka about their tardiness. Apparently, BlackStar couldn't find the bear Maka gave him and destroyed half the house until he found it on top of his bed. Of course, Maka blushed at this and BlackStar turned red.

"Anyways, Lord Death, do you have any more information about the witch we're supposed to find?"

"Actually yes I do Maka-Chan! The witches name is Bellatrix **(AN: Ladies and gents! I'm re-reading Harry Potter for like the 20****th**** time in my life and I just needed a cruel witches' name! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Besides, who's a bigger bitch in Harry potter other than Bellatrix and Professor Umbridge? You KNOW Umbridge pissed you off more than Voldemort anyways!) **And she's been causing a lot of havoc lately. She's much more powerful than Medusa since she uses a forbidden type of dark magic, so I wanted you to go instead."

"So not even Sid, Nygus, Stein and Spirit were able to take her down?" Maka asked as she nodded her chin to her father who shrunk at her gaze.

"They all came back beaten and bloody, so I called you. I also called you because I knew the mission would be close to you. Bellatrix is currently hiding in Japan and trying to cause uproar over there for reasons we still don't know," Lord Death answered.

"Then why didn't you just give me the mission in Japan?! You KNOW how necessary Hana's training is!" Maka demanded

"I would have thought that your daughter would have liked to see her father since her is in the Academy-" Lord Death was cut off before he could say anymore, and he soon realized his mistake.

"NO!" Maka yelled trying to undo the damage Lord Death's words had just brought as she saw her daughters face contorting with sadness and confusion.

"M-mo-mommy, is it true what Lord Death said? Is my real daddy really in the Academy?!" Hana yelled as tears sprung down her eyes and onto her blouse. She ran to BlackStar, Kidd and Soul who had pained faces when they saw the state both Hana and Maka were in. The girls that stood there watched in shock as the little girl stood in front of the three boys pleading, "Uncle BlackStar, Uncle Kidd, Uncle Soul," Soul growled slightly as he heard his daughter call him Uncle instead of the name he truly was, "Will you PLEASE help me find my daddy?!"

Soul was the first to snap out of his state of shock as he took two quick strides to crouch in front of the crying girl. He hugged her close and calmly spoke to her, "I WILL help you find your daddy, no matter what it takes," Soul looked up and stared at Maka straight into her eyes as he continued to speak, the realization that he knew slowly spreading across her face, "Every little girl needs a daddy, so I promise that I'll find you yours! Just remember, that whenever you're in trouble, or you need a daddy to come save you, just call out for him, and he will always come, I promise you he will."

Soul smiled gently at the little girl in his arms as she looked up at him and smiled brightly. She hugged him once more before she held out her pinky and Soul held out his, "Pinky promise that you'll help me find my daddy?"

"Pinky promise," Soul twirled his finger around Hana's little one as he smirked and she smirked as well.

Maka couldn't help but cry a little as she watched the scene in front of her. Yes, the only people who seemed to know now of her predicament were Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, BlackStar, Ryder, and now Soul himself, but she knew he would never tell anyone until he had an explanation. She was really happy the rest still hadn't pieced together the information, or else she would have been in some DEEP shit. She watched as the others stared in shock, but none of their faces were showing the realization that Soul was actually Hana's father.

Maka bent down to grab her daughter and gently pried her from Soul, "I was going to tell you some other time," Maka glared at Lord Death who quickly turned away, "But yes your daddy is in the Academy. I just can't tell you who yet okay? But I will tell you one day."

"I know mommy, but you and Ryder better come home soon! And you better bring my mommy back without scratch!" Hana stared at the others with a demonic look on her face. Everyone around her immediately nodded quickly and the look quickly vanished into a cheerful smile a six-year-old would have.

Everyone sweat dropped as they thought the same thing, 'SCARY'….

"Well come on you guys! Or else we're going to miss our plane! Hana, I'll stop by Grandpa's to tell him how you're doing okay? And when we come back, you're resuming your training!" Maka then walked out of the Death Room, closely followed by Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, BlackStar, Soul, and Kidd. After the doors closed, Spirit looked at Hana and asked her a question.

"Hana, would you like to go meet my friends at Chupa Cabras?"

"REAPER CHOP!"

"HANA PUNCH!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TAKING A CHILD TO A PLACE LIKE THAT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TAKING ME TO A PLACE LIKE THAT?! I'M SIX!"

Sprit whimpered as he stood up and held his bruised body parts, "I guess the park it is."

**The Airport**

"Okay guys, Lord Death gave us a jet to get to Japan faster so we're going to probably going to arrive there in a few hours," Maka said as she walked past the security guards and walked towards a small jet that had its door opened and the stairs down. She stepped into the plane as the rest of the group gawked at it. Kidd merely shrugged and quickly walked into the plane, handing his luggage to the attendant before stepping inside. The rest of the group just walked to the pitch black jet in front of them as if in a dream. The inside was even better they all thought. Twelve seats stood on ach side of the jet, equally divided much to Kidd's enjoyment. In the back was a small restroom, a small kitchen stocked with enough food for the flight attendees. Kidd sat on the left side of the jet holding a small cat toy he found that was perfectly symmetrical. Maka of course was reading a small book next to Kidd. Everyone else piled into the jet and soon began to fly. **(AN: okay I KNOW how much this airplane bit sucked, but cut me some slack. I am in high school and I've never been on a plane okay?)**

**Three Hours Later**

Tsubaki woke up quietly when she felt two arms hug her tighter on the waist. When she looked down, she blushed madly and squeaked when she heard a voice.

"You fell asleep in an awkward angle so BlackStar laid you down with him. Of course he fell asleep soon after and you two ended up cuddling in your sleep," Maka said, not once lifting her eyes from her book.

"How did you know?" Tsubaki wondered

"I just do," Maka replied

"Maka, would you forgive the rest of us if you knew the truth?" Tsubaki flinched as she heard Maka's book snap close, a gesture she knew all too well to be one when Maka was mad.

"And why would I want to know that?" Maka snarled, ignoring the soft hand on her shoulder from a still half asleep Ryder.

"Maka, just hear her out yeah?" Ryder wrapped a warm arm around Maka as he sat up, ignoring the murderous look on Maka's face.

"Alright then, entertain me," Maka sighed as she crossed her arms and sat up straight.

"It was six years ago when we accidentally found out how far ahead of us you were. Stein was talking to Spirit in the hallway when the team was walking past them," Tsubaki began to explain.

**Back in Death City**

"Taking the child a little earlier than expected shouldn't trouble Master very much," Rebecca thought out loud as she watched the little girl play in the park with the other children, "So naïve! The great "Death Angel" Maka Albarn has raised her child like this?"

Rebecca noticed how the ball was kicked out of sight and Hana ran to go get the ball, "Stupid child, this is so much easier than I thought!"

Rebecca walked through the shadows and walked right in front of Hana as she stood up, "Child, stand up."

Hana stood up, confused, but gasped when she felt something begin to constrict her body, making her drop the ball.

Rebecca laughed at the child's feeble attempts to break from the spell she placed on her, "Don't strain yourself, I placed a body binding curse on you that restricts your body, powers and soul wavelength from moving. You're mine now, so lets go have some fun." Rebecca grinned madly as she screamed out.

"GRANDPA," Hana cried out in pain as the bind on her body tightened. She felt relief wash over her for a second as she saw Spirit standing run in, his body in a partial transformation. He was shocked as he saw Rebecca and Hana standing there, Hana clearly in pain and Rebecca grinning madly.

"Too LATE! The child is now in the possession of Master! Now all we need is Maka Albarn to complete the plan!" Rebecca yelled as both Hana and herself disappeared in front of Spirits' eyes.

"Hana…HANA!"


	6. Chapter 6:WHAT!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of this fanfiction! i had a bit of trouble writing it for some reason, so please excuse the possibly crappy writing! Please READ AND REVIEW! And for those who were wondering about the OC things and why they seem out of character, I AM GETTING TO THAT POINT! JUST GIVE ME LIKE ONE MORE CHAPTER! ALL SHALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And if you guys are confused by the story, feel free to ask! in the next chapter, I'll type up an answer to respond to each question, so feel free to ask! I will gladly take every question in to hopefully improve my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Inside the Plane**

"It was six years ago when we accidentally found out how far ahead of us you were. Stein was talking to Spirit in the hallway when the team was walking past them," Tsubaki began to explain.

_~Six Years Ago~_

_ Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, Kidd and BlackStar were all walking through the hallways when they heard an interesting conversation and immediately stopped to listen. They were surprised when they heard Spirit and Stein talking about Maka, who was currently in the nurses' office getting a check-up. _

_ "So how is my little Maka doing in class? Is she as wonderful as her mother?" Spirit asked Stein with a dreamy look on his face. _

_ "Yes Maka's doing really well; she might even be better than Kami. She's at the top of her class, not to mention she HAS already made a Death Scythe. I sometimes wonder what she's still doing here. She has the opportunity to leave; I wonder what's keeping her here," Stein responded._

_ "I think it's her partner, octopus head! He's only holding down my little girl!" Spirit exclaimed._

_ Soul's eyes grew round with shock as the words replayed inside his mind. He began to think of all the times Maka stayed behind just to stay with him. The sudden realization made him feel guilty and he didn't stop to think as he turned and ran down the hall. The rest followed soon after and caught up with him as he stopped in front of the park._

_ "We need to let her go! We've been holding her down this entire time and we didn't even know it!" Soul exclaimed._

_ "Soul, just hold on a minute! I'm sure she has a good reason to stay with us!" Tsubaki tried to reason._

_ "Yeah," Everyone else agreed._

_ "Think about it guys! She's only being held down by us! Haven't you ever heard the saying "If you love something, let it go?"_

_ "SOUL, we would just end up hurting her! She loves us; we can't just let her go! It would be like betraying her!" Liz and Patty said._

_ "Fine, think it over! But just know that we're dragging her down!" Soul yelled as he ran off._

_ "What should we do?" Tsubaki asked._

_ "We should let her go," Liz and Patty cried as the walked away to the mansion, Kidd following closely._

_ "Tsubaki, this is wrong and you know it," BlackStar spoke._

_ "But Maka deserves better, don't you think?" Tsubaki said as she walked towards her meister._

_ "But we're the best for her; the only reason she's stayed is because she doesn't want to leave us. We're far too important for her to just give us up," BlackStar grabbed the weapons hand as he began walk away._

_ "How are you so childish yet so mature?" Tsubaki giggled._

_ "I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR! I AM EVERYTHING!" BlackStar began to run as Tsubaki trailed behind._

_ "Of course you are," Tsubaki laughed and smiled warmly. _

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

"Anything else you feel you should confess," Maka questioned coldly as Ryder just gaped in shock at Maka's response.

"Maka-"Ryder tried to reason with Maka.

"We're really sorry we let you go and we're sorry we hurt you, but please forgive us!" Tsubaki began to plead, the hard look in Maka's eyes melting easily as she watched her best friend begin to tear up.

Maka slowly stood up out of Ryder's grasp and tugged at Tsubaki to stand up as well. Tsubaki began to open her mouth to say sorry again, but was quieted down when Maka tackled her into a bear hug.

"Of course I forgive you!" Maka cried as Ryder chuckled at her childish show. Tsubaki merely giggled as she hugged Maka back.

For the next few hours of the ride, Maka, Ryder, and Tsubaki talked about each others lives. Maka and Ryder talked about their life in Japan with Hana which Tsubaki found very interesting. Tsubaki found out a lot of interesting things about Maka's life in Japan and felt slightly envious that Maka had met the Kamahi family.

Soon the captain spoke into the intercom telling everyone to put on their seat belts. About 40 minutes later, the group stood out side of the airport as Ryder and Maka walked ahead. They stopped and turned around, startling the rest of group by making everyone stop abruptly.

"Welcome to Japan, our home!" They both cheered as Maka smiled brightly and grabbed Tsubaki and Ryder's hands and dragged them off as they laughed. Soul felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart, but quickly brushed it off when Kidd came up to him and smirked evilly.

"I see you staring at her a lot lately. Don't tell me you've fallen for her now?" Kidd smirked as Liz, Patty, Crona and BlackStar began to walk up to the two.

"This should be fun! I wonder if they have giraffes here!" Patty yelled as she grabbed Crona and ran off after Maka.

"But I thought you were with Rebecca?" BlackStar questioned as he began to walk off towards the direction the rest ran off in.

"Yeah, that's right Soul," Liz spoke out loud as they stopped in front of a small bus that would take them to Maka and Ryder's home.

"She's my ex-meister and you guys knew how I felt about her before she left. It's only natural I would still be a bit protective, even if she does have a new family," Soul growled as they all climbed into the bus and quickly began to drive off after Maka gave the driver the directions.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

"Wake up ladies and gentlemen! We're home!" Maka called out as she stepped out of the bus, followed by Ryder who walked to the front door and opened it. The group was mesmerized when they each came out of the bus.

The house was two stories tall and was a gentle green color on the outside. The Genkan was covered with cherry blossom trees and small rows of flowers. A small swing set sat in the front of the house. It was very beautiful and in the distance, you could clearly see Mount Fuji in the back. When everyone went inside, Maka told them to remove their shoes. The inside of the house looked like a normal house.

It was colorful and had many pictures of Hana, Maka and Ryder living in the house. There were also pictures of Maka and Hana training with an elderly man. It had a pretty big kitchen and dining area, a large living room, a small room for Hana's toys, and the upstairs. Maka led them each to a separate room after she led them through a small tour of the house. She also explained that each room had a restroom with all the necessary things to take a shower.

Liz and Patty decided to share a room, so they took the biggest guest room which was right next to Maka and Ryder's room. Soul glared at the smirking Ryder after hearing that piece of information. Kidd took the most symmetrical room next to the Thompson's room. BlackStar shared a big room with Tsubaki right next to Kidd's and Soul took the room on the other side of Hana's room. So the room on the second floor staring from the left was Black Star and Tsubaki's room, Kidd's room, Liz and Patty's room, Maka and Ryder's room, Hana's room, and Soul's room. The staircase leading up to the second floor was right between Liz and Maka's room.

"Come on guys! Get ready for dinner! It's on the table already!" Maka called out from the kitchen as a large cloud of dust picked up from the second floor. BlackStar, Soul, Ryder and Patty all re-appeared sitting at the kitchen table.

Maka finished setting all the plates on the table as Tsubaki, Kidd, and Liz sat down. Maka sat down in front of her own plate of curry. As she began to eat, BlackStar, Patty, Soul and Ryder devoured all their food before the first spoonful even touched her lips.

"Slow down guys! You're going to choke!" Tsubaki scolded as she ate another bite of the curry.

"Bus ish sho goosh!" BlackStar tried to reply.

"What?" Liz asked.

BlackStar swallowed loudly, "But it's so good!"

"Yosh! My dear Maka's cooking is amazing!" Ryder exclaimed as he shoved another spoonful of curry in his mouth.

The rest of the night was spent talking over a plan to hopefully catch the witch Bellatrix. Everyone then began to talk about random things until Maka and Ryder bid goodnight and left to their own rooms. Soon after, everyone followed and left to their rooms.

**Two Days Later**

The past few days had been spent trying to locate the witch to no avail. Maka and Ryder took everyone to go sight seeing while at the same time searching for Bellatrix. Everyone was having a really nice time, especially Crona who clung to Maka all the time, which of course she didn't mind one bit. She was actually really happy Crona forgave her so easily and Ryder felt happy that Maka and Crona were getting along so well. Of course, being cooped up in a foreign place while trying to look for a seemingly non-existent witch had its tendencies to aggravate some certain people…

"When is this damn witch going to show up?!" Soul complained to no one in particular.

"Maybe you should just shut the hell up and-"Ryder growled

"RYDER, I found her! Hurry up and get the hell ready!" Maka called from the living room as everyone stared at her running through the house.

"What the hell?! You found her?!" Kidd, BlackStar and Soul all yelled.

"I-it seems she h-has," Crona stuttered out as he stood up from his hiding corner. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki all walked into the house and grabbed their partners.

"Ryder, hurry the hell up! We have to get moving before she gets away!" Maka yelled as she walked down the second story stairs. Everyone gawked at her as she stepped into the living room.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with her usual black and white combat boots. She had on a white dress shirt with her normal black coat. The coat was slightly longer and had white trim along the bottom. The jeans hugged her hips and the shirt showed off her newly grown curves. Soul felt his cheeks flush when she turned around faced the group that was still gawking at her. When Ryder came out, Soul couldn't help but glare as the girls sighed with hearts in their eyes. He was wearing nearly the same thing as Maka, except his boots were straight black and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt.

"I'm here, let's go now! We have a witch to catch!" Ryder said as he grabbed Maka's hand and they ran out the door, "Hurry up slowpokes! We're going to lose her!"

"Let's GO," BlackStar called out as Tsubaki turned into her chain scythe mode and he grabbed her. Kidd grabbed Liz and Patty as they transformed and Crona argued with Ragnorok before a black sword appeared in his hand. They all ran out of the door, but stopped when they saw Ryder standing in front of them with a scythe in his hand.

"Where's Maka?" Soul wondered

"I'm right here idiot," Maka yelled as her picture showed up on the scythe in Ryder's hands. Soul merely gawked as he took in the sight of her weapon form.

Maka was a bright green and black color in a zigzag pattern. The handle was a golden color and a large green eye was at the heel of the scythe. The outside of the eye was a dark black and had some golden streaks.

"This is my complete weapon form, but I have other forms as well, depending on the amount of power I use. This is my most basic and useful transformation," Maka informed Soul as the rest of the group gawked at her weapon form until…

"You look so awesome Maka!" Patty exclaimed from her weapon form.

"I agree as well," Tsubaki spoke up.

"Not as awesome as me, but still pretty good," BlackStar winked and put a thumb up at Maka as sparkles appeared behind him.

"Guys, we need to go! The witch hasn't moved since I felt her and I have a really bad feeling about this. I can still feel her wavelength coming from a field a few miles ahead," Maka explained as Ryder gripped Maka's handle tighter and began to run in the direction she told him to go in. The rest followed in pursuit, Kidd on Beelzebub, BlackStar running like a manic, Soul running next to Ryder, and Crona ran next to Kidd on his skateboard. About twenty minutes later of running, Ryder stopped abruptly as he stared into a field ahead of him.

It was a beautiful field, full of blooming flowers and tall green grass, but they all knew something was utterly wrong about the picture when they saw a dark woman standing by herself in the field.

"She's here," Maka confirmed.

"Let's go," Soul walked forward as everyone followed closely.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived!" A woman with long straight black hair stood in front of the group. She had on a long black dress that hugged her body tightly and puffed out once it reached her hips. She looked young, but the evil grin on her face and he soul confirmed Maka that this was the witch.

"You have been terrorizing Japan for far too long Bellatrix," Maka transformed back into her human form as she walked a few feet closer to the witch in front of her, "Now we're end you here and now!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, I have your very own daughter in my possession!" Bellatrix cackled.

"W-what-"Maka gasped as the witch moved aside to reveal Hana.

"HANA," Maka tried to run for her daughter but Ryder held her back.

"Wait, something's not right here," he warned her.

Maka struggled against Ryder as everyone else could only stare at the little girl in front of them. Hana was clearly beaten once everyone had a closer look at her. She had blood and dirt matted in her hair and bruises and cuts over every inch of her body. Her face was cut and she seemed to be unconscious.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER!" Maka screeched as she broke away from Ryder, only to be held by Soul and BlackStar who caught her when she tried to run towards the witch.

"But you knew this would happen one day didn't you? Your master warned you of the power you and your daughter held!" Bellatrix cackled.

"What are you talking about?!" Kidd yelled.

"The power to destroy the world of course; Maka and her beloved Hana hold the power to destroy the world if we perform the ceremony right," Bellatrix grinned evilly.

"NO, they told me she would never be used like that!" Maka cried out.

"That was nothing but petty lies told to you by a fool who couldn't yet understand the power the two of you hold!" Bellatrix grabbed Hana and dug her nails into her back, making Hana cry out in pain.

"HANA," Maka yelled.

"What power?!" Soul bellowed.

"Have you not heard a single word my sister has said?! Maka and her daughter both hold Grigori souls, not to mention the Black Blood combined in their bodies and the demons that dwell in their souls!" a familiar voice laughed.

"Rebecca!" Maka yelled.

"Why hello again my dearest Maka-Chan," Rebecca said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Now, you can come to us willingly or we can force you to come!" Rebecca called out.

"What are you talking about?!" Crona yelled.

"It's simple really; Maka knows about the ceremony we want to perform and she knows that if she doesn't comply, I can hurt either her, or her daughter," Rebecca laughed.

"No, you wouldn't dare use your magic on her!" Maka cried out.

"Oh but we will!" The two witches held Hana as she began to struggle after waking up.

"What magic?!" said Tsubaki.

"I know who they are! You two are the Triplets of Hell, but where is your brother! You can't complete the ceremony without him!" Maka finally broke free from BlackStar and Soul as she kicked them in their privates.

"Which is why we need you take you to complete it! You are the final ingredient!" Bellatrix laughed

"What magic?!" Soul bellowed.

"They are like any other witches; they each have a separate animal to which they mostly make their spells from, but there's a reason they are called the Triplets of Hell. They learned the forbidden dark magic's that no witch would be crazy enough to learn. Rebecca, the youngest, can control the mind. Bellatrix, the middle one, can control the body, but they eldest witch is a man. His name is Aria and he's the most powerful of them all. He can control your soul," Ryder gasped in horror as Maka growled.

"Ah, I see doggy boy has studied up on us!" Bellatrix grabbed Hana tighter, making the girl cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Maka cried out in pain.

"Sister, the master is calling us once more. Should we leave now?" Rebecca asked

"Yes, I believe we should, but not before a little bit of fun!" Bellatrix replied.

"You wouldn't dare!" Maka bellowed.

"But that is how I controlled your team when you were still in school! What's so wrong in using it on your daughter?" Rebecca laughed as she placed her hands on Hana's forehead and recited the spell to control her mind.

"NO-" Maka began to yell.

"REBECCA, BELLATRIX, I TOLD YOU TO COME BACK AT ONCE!" a menacing voice called out from no where in particular.

"But we were just having some fun!" Bellatrix pouted.

"DO NOT DARE MAKE ME ANGRY BELLATRX!" the voice called out again.

"Alright Aria! Ta-ta for now my dear Maka!" Rebecca laughed as the three disappeared.

"NO, GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Maka sobbed as she fell to the ground and the weapons transformed back into their human forms.

"Maka, we WILL find her! You know we will. Let's just go back home and talk to Lord Death," Ryder tried to reason with Maka as he held her against him.

"NO, First I'm going to kill that red-headed idiot for letting them take my daughter in the first place!" Maka yelled as she stood up and began to walk in the direction they came from.

"Well, let's go shall we?" Ryder walked next to his meister as she continued on, Crona running to catch up. Soul stared at everybodies retreating back for a few minutes before beginning the walk himself.

"Hasn't changed one bit has she?" Soul smirked to himself.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

"Maka Albarn, the final ingredient in my master plan. It's a shame my two sisters couldn't catch you. I would have LOVED to play with you a little bit before the ceremony, but now it seems i won't be able to," a lone voice spoke in a dark cave lit by candles. His face was covered up by the shadows of the cave, but he laughed as he stared at the small child in front of him. Her white hair and green eyes interested him greatly as they stared at him with no fear.

'How could such a beautiful woman have fallen for a man such as him? How could such a powerful child have been created from a strong woman and a weak man?' He thought to himself.

"Oh well, I guess playing with the child will have to suffice," The man stalked to the child, "You're not going to survive for long, my dear one."

Hana stood strong as she felt the strange mans arms grab her tiny body. She wanted to cry out from the pain he was giving her, but cried silently as he threw her into a dark room, locking the door behind him.

"Now let's have some fun," The man walked quietly to Hana as she felt him grab her face roughly, "You won't be so pure after I'm done with you."


	7. Chapter 7: WHAT THE HELL!

**Hey guys! This is the newest chapter! I hope you guys find it to your liking! This chapter was kind of rushed since today is my Uncle's birthday. I hope to answer some of your questions throughout the chapter. Please send more questions, I just want to improve my story! Please READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THE MOST!**

**PotatoShavings: This chapter will definitely answer some of your questions I hope! Sorry for forgetting Crona's room! But I think I fixed it…..**

**Hamuki21: I love that you love my story ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**SnowTamashi Ai: I kind need to hurt Hana just a little, but not a lot. Don't worry though, Maka is coming to save her!**

**Winniethepooh1010: I'm glad you enjoy the story! I was actually worried people wouldn't find it interesting when I first posted it up, but was surprised when it became a hit to my readers! **

**CheezeMonster: Yes Hana (Laughs evilly) But don't worry! Maka is on the way!**

**MiniShippo: Shame on you! Thinking wrong like that! X( I would never do that to little Hana! She is the character I shaped after my little sister! But I hope you've like the story so far!**

**BeniForeverFan: NAAAAAAAH You won't die! I'm going to probably start updating this story since it's so popular with my readers now, so don't fret ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Maka's House**

The group walked into the house quietly as they watched Maka go on a rampage outside. She was destroying everything in sight and sobbing at the same time.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Crona asked timidly.

"I've never seen Maka this mad; she's really going at it," Tsubaki whimpered as she watched Maka destroy yet another tree.

"Who's going to stop her?" Liz asked.

"Mr. Giraffe of course," Patty giggled.

"This has gone far enough! I'm going outside," Ryder announced, but was stopped as Soul held him back.

"You won't be enough to stop her," Soul growled.

"And you have the power to stop her?" Ryder retorted

"No…" Soul released Ryder as he walked out the door.

Everyone watched in fascination as Ryder walked towards Maka, his lips moving quickly as he talked to her. Maka suddenly turned around and everyone cowered in fear of the Maka they were seeing.

Her eyes were black and her face was streaked with tears. Her hair was turning black slowly and her clothes were torn and ripped. When everyone looked closer her canines seemed to slowly be growing sharper and longer; they were beginning to hang from the outside of her mouth. In other words she looked demonic.

"Do you think Ryder will be alright?" Crona asked

"Who else would be able to calm down Maka when she's in that state," BlackStar stated

Everyone continued to watch in fear as they saw Maka begin to hit Ryder. Ryder just stood there with a calm expression as he accepted her beating, flinching slightly when she hit him much harder than he could stand. Maka began to slowly change back to normal as her punches began to weaken slowly. Her eyes and teeth first turned back, following with her hair. Tsubaki and Crona gasped silently when Maka slowly began to lose consciousness and fell forward, Ryder catching her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and walked into the house with Maka in his arms.

"Maka's going to be asleep for a while," Ryder explained, "She's been through a lot today and she was using some of her power. We can explain everything once she wakes up."

Ryder walked up the steps with Maka as everyone stayed in the living room.

"Well this has been an eventful day. How about we all go to our rooms?" Tsubaki suggested as everyone walked to their rooms, Crona stopping to stare at Maka's room before walking to the room next to Soul's. He stepped inside to his own room and walked to the corner, grabbing a pillow and sitting down.

'Maka is going to be alright! I know she will' Crona thought to himself as he hugged the pillow.

**Several Hours Later**

"Guys, hurry up to Maka's room! She's awake!" Tsubaki called from the hallway as everyone drowsily stepped out of their rooms. The only ones who seemed to be wide awake were Soul, Crona, Patty and Tsubaki. Everyone quietly stepped into the Maka's room and stared at the sight.

There was a big bed in the middle of the room with little nightstands on each side. On the left was a door that led to a bathroom and on the right was another door that led to a walk in closet. A few pictures and trinkets stood to the side on a desk with a laptop on it. On the side with the bathroom door was a giant shelf full of hundreds of books.

"Hi, sorry for making you guys worry," Maka spoke up as everyone saw her sitting up in the bed, a large German shepherd laying next to her with his head on her legs.

"Who's the dog?" Soul asked Maka

"It's me dumbass," Ryder snickered as he saw the expression on everyone's face from finally seeing him in his animal form.

"You guys sleep together on this bed at night?" Crona asked as he blushed.

"Yeah, Ryder likes sleeping in his animal form so he sleeps here with me. Hana sometimes sleeps with us though…"Maka trailed off after the mention of Hana.

"You guys said you would explain everything to us. How do you know those witches? Who are those witches? What is that-"Kidd began to shoot questions at Maka

"Calm down Kidd, one question at a time," Liz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"May as well start from the beginning," Ryder lifted his hear from Maka's lap as he turned to his weapon.

"I agree we should start from the beginning. There is a lot you guys do not truly know about my family. But I guess it's time to tell you all the truth," Maka explained

"It started a few years ago when a Kishin egg started a massacre on the outskirts on Honshu. We had to leave Hana with her grandpa when we left to go take care of the Kishin egg. The egg began murdering random people when they got lost on the roads. When we were looking for the Kishin egg, we found out some information about a ritual and a special power the Kishin was going to offer to the Triplets of Hell. We wanted to find out more, so when we found the Kishin egg, we did some investigating in its cave," Ryder began.

"We found out that every hundred years, a mother with a Grigori soul would give birth to another Grigori soul much more powerful than the mother. The ceremony would require the sacrifice of these two souls to feed the demon that the Triplets of Hell were planning to revive. Of course, this would require three witches to learn the most forbidden of the Dark Magic's, the powers to control a humans mind, body, and soul. The Triplets of Hell, Rebecca, Bellatrix, and Aria wanted the power to control the world, so they broke one of the witch's council laws by learning the forbidden arts. Of course, you can understand just by the magic why it's forbidden. It's a taboo even with the witches," Maka continued for Ryder.

"Wait, then why did they take Hana? I've seen her soul, it doesn't look like a Grigori soul," Kidd scrunched his eyebrows in his confusion.

"Maka and Hana were in danger the minute we found out about the ceremony, so we placed a seal on Hana's soul to prevent anyone from finding out about Hana's true soul. Master Kamahi placed the seal on Hana the minute he found out, so Hana's powers are currently hidden for now. And the fact that they both have Black Blood in our bodies, combined with the raw power, only makes it much more tantalizing for the witches to perform the ceremony," Ryder answered.

"And Rebecca was posing as a student in the Academy. I'm certain now that she used her magic to control your minds every day to turn against me. Did you ever feel like someone was always right behind you but you could never see them?" Maka asked

"Yeah, sort of, it felt like someone was always breathing down our necks, especially…since the day….we first met Rebecca….." Soul trailed off

Maka raised her eyebrows and gave Soul the 'Seriously' look.

"Okay, so now we know that Rebecca was using her magic on you guys to make you betray Maka and made you guys all wacky, but why would she send Maka here?" Ryder asked

"Why would you think that Maka had magic on her?" Crona asked

"Because the day I first met Master Kamahi, he removed a mind controlling spell I had on me. He said a witch probably placed one on me to get me to come here," Maka responded

"What the hell? The past six years for us has been an entire lie?!" Liz cried

"Seems like it; Rebecca is a sneaky little witch. Ryder, can you change back into your human form so we can report back to Lord Death?" Maka asked

"Sure thing, umm you guys might want to turn around..." Ryder trailed off

"Why?" Soul asked curiously.

"Because Ryder likes to sleep in nothing but his boxers," Maka sweat dropped when she revealed the blushing Ryder's secret.

Everyone quickly turned around as they heard a small poof and some rustling. They took it as a signal to turn around when they all heard Lord Deaths voice in the room.

"Hiya Maka! So you have any news for me?" Lord Death asked

"Yes Lord Death, we have some very interesting news. But first, is my poppa there?" Maka asked darkly.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

"Ah sweet child, you are no longer pure I take it?" the dark man boomed as he stared at the new child in front of him.

Hana's hair was no longer its stunning white, but a dull gray color streaked with red. Her vibrant green eyes were a bright red with black exchanging the color of the surrounding white. She had black claw like nails on her hands and she radiated off pure evil.

"It only took a little bit of manipulating your soul to turn you into my personal slave, that is, until the ceremony when you die," The man cackled gleefully.

"Yes master," Hana replied in a monotone voice.

"Now, now, soon you will be sacrificed with your mother to revive the demon Malphas, the demon of war and magic! With his power, I will destroy the world and create a new world altogether! All we need to summon him is your soul and your mothers' soul! Don't fret child, the ceremony will be the start of the new world!" the man boomed again.

"THE ACADEMY WILL TREMBLE BENEATH THE POWER OF ARIA!" the dark figure finally stepped into the light, revealing a grotesque man with a deformed body. His face was covered in scars and cuts and his red eyes glinted off the insanity in his mind. His body was missing an arm that was replaced with another human's arm, the difference in skin showing clearly. He was giant and well built, but was covered with more scars and filthy clothes that reeked of death.

Even though Hana no longer had control of her body, she stared in horror from behind her body. The man was clearly insane and she shivered at the memory of the dark room in which he morphed her soul. She could remember the feeling of his magic as it seeped into her body and soul, forcing the darkness into her as it slowly consumed her. Yet somehow she survived the attack and some piece of her consciousness locked itself in her body. She knew she couldn't break the barrier that held her prisoner in her own body.

'Momma, help me!' Hana cried from inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Crazy Grandpa's

**I finally go my things straight and my writers block is gone! I hope….. I'm so angry with myself I updated so late, but I promise I'll update sooner! I finally got this story straight! So please READ AND REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Maka and Ryder's Home**

Several long hours had passed since Maka had woken up and everyone in the house was still shaken up from Maka's wrath at not just her garden, but her father as well. Everyone visibly shuddered at the memory of Maka scaring her father so much, he burst into shameful tears. Maka, of course, took some pity on the bawling man and only promised to kill him once when she gets back to Death City, making the man cry harder and Maka scream louder. Eventually they both calmed down after Ryder stepped in and forcibly carried Maka away for a short while, making Soul give Ryder a death glare at Ryder from the jealousy he was experiencing. Not that he would admit it of course.

"So I guess we go back to Death City in a few days," Tsubaki thought out loud as everyone ate at the kitchen table.

"Maybe we should," Crona answered after he looked up from his chicken.

"I need to see my master first before we-"Maka tried to speak until a tall man with a long beard stepped into the room.

"See me for what Maka? Another match?" the man replied as Maka turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Grandpa Kamahi!" Maka squealed as she jumped up from her seat and ran into his arms. The man only chuckled and hugged her back.

"Sup' pops," Ryder lifted his drumstick into the air as he waved it around.

"Be respectful young man!" Master Kamahi barked at Ryder, causing everyone to flinch and stare in horror at the seemingly impending doom that Ryder was facing, "Did you even think about saving me some food?!"

Everyone gawked at the old man who stared at the drumstick in his sons hand with hungry eyes.

"Don't worry Grandpa Kamahi, I thought you would come over eventually, so I made enough for you as well," Maka replied warmly as she stepped into the kitchen, rousing heard from the dining room until she came back with an enormous plate filled to the brim with food, "here you go, 2 large chicken breast with buttered vegetables, a small bowl of Donburi, a few dozen rice balls, and a Yakizakana!" **(AN: for those of you who do not know, Donburi is a traditional Japanese rice bowl topped with beef, raw seafood, or tempura. Yakizakana is a fried fish, mainly mackerel or salmon, served with dinners)**

"M-Maka-Chan, you've truly outdone yourself this time," Grandpa Kamahi drooled as he sat at the head of the table and Maka gently placed the plate in front of him.

"Of course, you took me in without hesitation so this is merely what I can do to repay you back for all that help and the training you gave to me as well," Maka blushed as Grandpa Kamahi praised her.

"Of course my dear, I would have taken you in even if you weren't in a horrible situation. Thank god I did though; your cooking is so amazing. It highly beats the servants cooking at home. Maybe you should give THEM lessons one day," Grandpa Kamahi joked as he shoved another piece of seasoned chicken into his mouth.

"Dad, the servants should just take classes with Maka. How she gets the food to taste this good, I will never know," Ryder moaned as he bit into another piece of chicken, the flavors mixing in his mouth and creating an ensemble of texture and flavor that danced in his mouth.

"Now Maka-Chan, may I ask who these lovely people in your beautiful house are," Grandpa Kamahi asked as he finally noticed the strangers staring at him with curious and shocked expressions.

"Of course, this is Crona. He has shy tendencies and his weapon is Ragnorok," Maka calmly responded as Crona shyly waved his hand and Ragnorok popped out of his back.

"So this is the infamous Crona Gorgon; pleasure to meet you son," Grandpa Kamahi chuckled as Crona smiled shyly and laughed a little.

"My name is Death the Kidd and these are my weapons, Liz Thompson and Patty Thompson, the twin pistols," Kidd formally introduced himself, bristling slightly when the man laughed and pointed his chopsticks to the three.

"I know who you are Kidd, Death brags about you non-stop," Grandpa Kamahi shoved some more rice into his mouth as Kidd visibly relaxed and sighed in slight defeat.

"This is-"Maka tried to speak until a large blue blob popped out in front of her and cut her off.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! AND THIS IS MY WEAPON AND MOST TRUSTWORTHY FOLLOWER, TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA!" BlackStar cheered as Tsubaki blushed and tried to calm down her meister.

"Is BlackStar, the giant blue monkey of their troop," Maka stated as BlackStar glared at her and pouted like a child.

"And who is this young man?" Grandpa Kamahi pointed towards Soul who was standing in the far corner.

"That is Soul Eater Evans, Maka's ex-weapon and Lord Deaths' new Death Scythe," Ryder replied calmly as he drank his water and lay back on his chair.

"Ah, so this…..is Soul..," Grandpa Kamahi said in a stony voice as he stared at Soul with a cold glare.

"Yes Grandpa, now shut up and finish your Yakizakana before I take your plate away!" Maka chirped as Grandpa pulled his plate towards him like a child and shoveled more food into his mouth, making him look like a small squirrel.

"So Grandpa, why'd you come today? I highly doubt it was just for a friendly visit since you always have business," Maka asked as she finally picked up his plate and put it in the sink before walking back to where said man was sitting.

"I came to give you extra training I thought you might need, and I was thinking about giving Tsubaki and the other weapons some lessons as well, considering you are going against Aria and his two sisters," Grandpa stated calmly as he stared at Soul, giving him a wicked smile, "Oh I have MANY new things I would like to teach, especially to that ex-weapon of yours, a scythe just like us."

Soul gulped loudly with the other weapons as Grandpa gave them all a twisted smile, Maka being the only one who seemed not to notice and smiled broadly.

"When do we start?" Crona whimpered slightly as Maka gave him a reassuring smile, giving him some small comfort.

"Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, so be ready," Grandpa stated as he vanished into a poof a smoke, startling everyone in the room except Ryder and Maka.

"So who wants desert?"

**The Next Day**

"-oul….Soul….SOUL!" Maka called him for the umpteenth time since she came into his room to wake him up.

"Nghhh," Soul groaned as he opened up his eyes and a blurry Maka was seen standing above his bed.

"Finally Soul, now wake up! You're lucky I woke you up instead of Master Kamahi!" Maka said as she pulled out a black shirt and dark blue jeans from his back pack "Now hurry up and get ready for breakfast!"

Soul stared after Maka as she walked out of his room. He quickly looked to his right to see the numbers 2:39 AM flashing brightly in red at his still groggy eyes. With a quick sigh and groan, he dragged himself out of his warm bed and threw on his clothes, stepping out into the brightly lit hallway and walking down the stairs to the kitchen, where he heard all kinds of commotion.

"Soul hurry up and eat your breakfast, we only have a little bit of time until Master comes to pick us up!" Tsubaki smiled cheerfully as she saw him step into the large kitchen. Soul stared in bewilderment at the scene in front of him.

Ryder was in his dog form as he sat on one of the chairs, happily eating all the bacon on his plate. BlackStar was having an arm wrestling match with Ragnorok who popped out of Crona's back after he finished his own breakfast. Liz and Patty were both talking to Tsubaki and Maka in the kitchen as Kidd re-arranged the cabinets to make them perfectly symmetrical, as usual. Soul quietly sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast until Grandpa Kamahi walked in and broke the comfortable feeling.

"GOOD MORNING! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN! He grinned wickedly as he held up several weapons and threw several Shuriken at everyone. BlackStar and Maka caught them easily except for everyone else who got caught by surprise and were now pinned helplessly to the wall, "Get ready for hell!"


End file.
